


Here comes the general

by stressedcarrot



Series: Kylux Trash [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Dom Kylo, Dominance and Submission, Force Play, Leather Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, Sub Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedcarrot/pseuds/stressedcarrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren finds Hux extremely attractive during a speech and decides to act on his desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here comes the general

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on AO3! Lemme know if you like angry space boyfriends

Kylo Ren. Kylo, Ren. Ruthless Knight of Ren, commander of the First Order. 

Grossly attracted to his First General, Hux. 

Hux. Decorated General of the First Order and Second in Command to Kylo Ren.

Utterly and secretly submissive, in a world where he was grown to lead.

 

The army stood cold and rigid on the surface of Starkiller Base. Factions among them were separated and large block formations made the army swell even more in the eyes of Hux. He felt an overwhelming sense of dominance over these troopers and his voice was loud and booming. The snow falling slowly chilled the air.

Kylo Ren stood behind him with Captain Phasma and other trusted army lieutenants. Everyone stayed silent while the General addressed the army. Kylo Ren could almost smell the energy coming from the man. It was intense, seeing Hux from behind as he shouted a no doubt premeditated speech. The Knight's chest seized up as a feeling overtook him. A feeling of wanting to approach the General and jump his bones. 

Hux finished the address and Storm Troopers across the wide valley gave a salute before marching away, block by block. The General turned and strode past Ren, his pointed gaze stabbing into the former's dark, shrouding helm. It was a threat. A display of his dominance. Kylo could almost laugh, but he didn't. Hux would soon see how truly submissive he is in the face of Kylo Ren.

The army dispersed and the admirals and lieutenants of the First Order resumed their duties. General Hux stood and studied the control room. Technicians typed away their computers, studying the immediate space around Starkiller Base and checking, rechecking, and checking once more the shields around the massive station. Kylo Ren's boots echoed off the chrome walls as he walked towards Hux. 

"General Hux," Kylo Ren's voice was harsh and gravely. "A word." Hux knew that this was not the Knights actual voice, of course.

"Is this necessary?" Hux replied, but walked alongside Kylo anyway.

"You'd do well not to question me, General." Kylo replied. His tone wasn't threatening, On the contrary - it was teasing. He was teasing the General. 

Hux was usually a patient man. But when Kylo wasted his time (such as slicing apart a monitor panel in rage, which happened more often than the General could put together the funds to repair it in time), it drove his perfectly organized mind crazy. 

Minutes passed. Kylo said nothing the entire time they walked through the winding halls of the base. 

"Ren, why have you taken my time - time that I could have been using to strengthen your army and widen the First Order's powers - to not say a damn word to me?" Hux blurted out. Kylo Ren stopped and turned to the General before grabbing his sleeve and tugging him into the room that he stopped in front of. The room with the upright chair. The torture room. No doubt Ren's favorite place to welcome unwelcome guests. 

The door closed as soon as the two entered. Ren's hand waved over the control pad of the door and locks clicked into place throughout the metal door. Hux's face was red and angry, his eyes furrowed. 

"What the hell is this?!" He growled. Kylo Ren slid his helmet off and dropped it to the floor. A loud metal-on-metal clang echoed in the round room. Ren's black hair was tangled and it rested on his shoulders. Hux took in a breath at the look in Ren's eyes. It was a terrifying sight, the raging brown eyes filled with an unidentifiable emotion.

"You were very... mm, impressive, at the assembly." Ren mumbled. Hux's fists were shaking now. The look on Ren's face... it was rough and it lit a fire inside of the General. 

"Wh-What is this?" Hux repeated. His breath caught in his throat. Ren's arm extended as the force shot from his fingers and caught Hux's neck. The General was caught off guard and his fingers clawed at his throat. An ache in the base of his stomach made his skin burn. The feeling of an outside object obstructing his breathing but not feeling anything touching him was something unique... something unique and very, very arousing. 

Ren stepped towards him and his gloved fingers wrapped slowly around Hux's throat and he looked down at the redheaded man, who was pushing his lower body against the Knight. Both of them felt the arousal in each other's trousers. 

"R-...Ren..." Hux whispered, his fingers grasping at Ren's arm. The Knight released the General, who hung onto Ren's arms as he sucked in air. 

"I suggest you be quiet, General, for your sake." Ren lead Hux to the chair and shoved him into it before spreading his legs apart with his knee. Hux took in a sharp breath and released it with a huff. 

"What are you doing, Ren?" Hux murmured. Ren laughed, which sent shivers down Hux's spine. 

"I just couldn't control myself. You seemed so... powerful. I wanted to show you how  _powerful_ -" Kylo's hand rough grabbed the bulge in Hux's pants. "I am." He chuckled as Hux hissed in pleasure.

"R-Ren... f-fuck..." Hux choked out. Ren stepped back and the General whined, grinding his legs together. The Knight reached forward and sent a wave of pressure against Hux's growing erection, making the man fall backwards into the chair. Ren smiled and applied more force with the Force, making Hux squirm before he reached his hand down the front of his pants, his gloved hands lightly brushing against Hux's cock. 

The General's slicked back hair began falling over his forehead as he squirmed. The feeling of warm leather against his skin was like drinking water in a desert. He let out a soft moan and he grabbed Ren's arm for support. Ren pushed his trousers and undergarments down over Hux's hips and did the same for himself, guiding Hux's hand to his own member as he stroked the General. 

They stood like this for what felt like forever for the both of them before Ren grunted and wrapped his hands around Hux's throat once more, shoving his head against the cool metal. Hux groaned against Ren's lips, aching for more attention. 

"What do you want, General?" Ren whispered into Hux's neck as he left rough bites along the soft skin. 

"I-I -  _fuck_ \- I want you..." He moaned against Ren's hair. Ren chuckled.

"What do you want me to do, hm?" The Knight answered. He was growing more and more aroused by the General's submission. Hux, Decorated General of the First Order, his hard cock rubbing against Kylo Ren, Ruthless Knight of Ren, commander of the First Order. 

"I want you to fuck me, Ren..." Hux breathed deeply. Ren smiled.

"Good, good." Ren whispered against the shell of Hux's ear. The Knight's breath was warm and Hux shuddered. Ren positioned his dripping cock at Hux's entrance. "Because I will." Ren groaned as he thrusted into Hux. He was tight and hot and sucked him in. Ren was balls deep into Hux before the general could say a word.

" _Hoh fuck_..." Hux groaned, his chest heaving as he adjusted to the feeling of Ren. He wriggled around before nodding. 

The Knight grinned before clicking the restraints around Hux's arms, thrusting hard and fast into the redhead. Hux moaned and struggled against the metal, Ren's hand still gripping the man's throat. The leather against his skin made Hux's heart pound in time with Ren's fast rhythm of movement. 

"Of course you like it when I choke you, you filthy slut." Ren groaned into Hux's ear. "Do you like the feeling of my cock inside you, General?" He asked teasingly, tightening his hold on Hux's neck. 

Hux struggled to get the air to answer. "F-Fuck... y-yes... I do..." He replied between uneven gasps. Ren's thrusts slowly became sloppy and uneven, the metal chair shaking beneath the force of their body's movements. Ren felt himself coming close to the edge, and released Hux's throat to stroke his aching member. Hux jumped as his cock was worked by Ren's gloved hands. 

"Hux, I'm gonna-"

"Me too, cum with me, fuck, please cum with me Ren" Hux interrupted Ren just as they both came. Sparks flew as a control panel across the room combusted. Metal hit the floor with loud crashes and wires snapped with electrical tension, but neither of the two men cared. Orgasm was the only thing they could focus on. White strands soaked into Hux's uniform coat as Ren filled the General with cum. 

The two of them gasped for air, slumped against one another in fatigue. After heartbeats returned to normal and energy was regained, Hux turned red and shoved Ren gently away. 

"I've stained my uniform, Ren." Hux groaned, slicking back his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Abrupt ending for humorous purposes. If you want me to write another chapter to this, just let me know! :)


End file.
